


Because It's You

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: “Hari ini terutama, aku pengen ketemu kamu.”
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> sum quick fic yang sebenernya nyambung atau based on dangdut universe tapi juga nggak | gak dibeta dulu nanti aja kalo inget | inti dari fic ini selain seokhao agenda tentu saja menyayangi seokmin agenda

******

_Aku udah jalan ya_

Seokmin dengan lincah mengetik balasan pesan Minghao. Rasanya seperti mendapat suntikan serotonin hanya dengan melihat satu saja notifikasi pesan dari pacarnya itu. 

_Iya_

_Bilang aja kalo udah mau puter balik_

_Biar aku langsung ke lobby_

_Jangan ngebut ya, ganteng! Hehe_ (☆´3｀)

Teman Seokmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan senyum Seokmin terkekeh kecil, sudah tau siapa yang membuat wajah anak itu berseri-seri, “Minghao tuh...pacar atau supir lo, sih?”

Seokmin mengangkat wajah, bibirnya manyun. Temennya cuma mengangkat bahu, sebelum kemudian menjelaskan celetukan isengnya, “Rajin banget anter jemput lo.”

Seokmin menggigit bibir. Sebenernya bukan dia selama ini gak sadar betapa Minghao memanjakannya. Seokmin mau pergi ke mana, selama gak bentrok dengan keperluan Minghao, pasti dianterin. Seokmin cuman ngelantur pengen jajan sesuatu, tau-tau aja Minghao udah nongol depan pager rumahnya ngajakin nyari jajanan. Mau itu sekedar nyari abang-abang jualan sambil boncengan skuter matic atau malah tetiba random keliling kota sambil duduk manis aja di kursi penumpang mobil Minghao, dalam keadaan sama-sama masih pake setelan belel rumah sama sendal jepit. Seokmin gak tau apakah Minghao juga begitu sama orang lain. Yang Seokmin tau, Minghao sejak kecil hampir selalu nemenin dia ke mana-mana, dan Seokmin udah terbiasa dengan situasi itu.

Apalagi sekarang mereka berstatus pacaran. Tapi Seokmin being Seokmin, pada akhirnya tetep aja sering terbersit kalo dia udah bersikap gak adil sama Minghao. Gimana kalo selama ini Minghao mau bilang bahwa Seokmin egois, manja, tapi menahan diri untuk bicara?

_Udah mau puter balik nih_

Seokmin bergegas mengambil tasnya dan pamit balik sama temen-temennya.

Seokmin berdiri menunggu di lobby, menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu dan berhenti sejenak sambil sesekali mengecek hapenya. Dia menunggu, sampai sekian belas menit kemudian dia melihat mobil sedan silver dengan nomor plat yang sangat familiar menghampiri lobby. Seokmin berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga, mendengar kunci dibuka dan dia segera masuk. “Hey, gimana tadi?” Minghao melirik Seokmin.

“Akhirnya nonton doang, film gak jelas lagi, nongkrong bentar terus bubar,” Seokmin memasang seatbelt sambil manyun. Minghao terkekeh. Gemes banget deh, pacarnya.

“Terus? Tadi makan?”

“Hotdog bioskop doang. Ganjel sih, lumayan,” sahut Seokmin. Mobil kemudian melaju, dan mereka berdua akan mulai bicara apa saja. Minghao tipe yang lebih suka mendengarkan, dan Seokmin kadang bingung kenapa Minghao begitu suka menatapnya lekat-lekat. Padahal mereka udah pacaran, tapi cara Minghao memandangnya, mendengarkannya, merespon semua cerita-cerita randomnya, kadang bikin Seokmin salah tingkah. Minghao tuh baik banget, Seokmin kadang gelisah apakah dia take Minghao for granted, dan apakah dia bisa kalo gak ada Minghao. 

Mau gak mau, Seokmin jadi keinget omongan usil temennya tadi.

_Dia pacar apa supir lo, sih?_

Seokmin menggeleng cepat, dia gak mau terbersit hal seperti itu. Seokmin tau Minghao sayang sama dia, tapi Seokmin paham, Minghao tetap adalah individunya sendiri.

Seokmin merasa dilema. Satu sisi dia sangat menikmati perhatian Minghao. Tatapan itu, tangannya yang hangat, Minghao yang tau persis apa yang Seokmin suka dan gak suka. Minghao yang terkenal cool dan jaim itu, rela foto-foto pake bando couple gemes yang bukan dia banget padahal Seokmin mintanya cuma bercanda. Di sisi lain, Seokmin berharap Minghao juga bilang aja kalau dia mau sesuatu --atau nolak maunya Seokmin pun boleh.

“Kamu tumben gak langsung nyetel lagu?” jari Minghao menekan tombol on radio mobil, membuyarkan Seokmin dari lamunannya. Mereka sedang berhenti di lampu merah.

“Tumben kamu gak lewat tol dalkot?”

Minghao nyengir, “Belom top up emoney.”

Seokmin memiringkan kepalanya. Setau dia Minghao itu paling males ribet, makanya selalu siap udah ngisi saldo apalagi kalo bawa mobil.

“Harusnya kamu bilang, ‘kan bisa pakai punyaku dulu,” Seokmin melirik Minghao. Tapi pacarnya itu cuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Seokmin lalu merasakan Minghao menurunkan rem tangan sebelum kemudian menjalankan mobilnya lagi, “Kamu gak mesti selalu jemput, kok. Nanti kamu capek,” gumam Seokmin.

Minghao menyahut seraya matanya ke arah jalan, “Nggak apa-apa, ‘kan aku yang nawarin jemput. Lagian aku banyak waktu sampe wisuda minggu depan.”

Tapi Seokmin tetep ngerasa nggak enak.

“Hari ini terutama, aku pengen ketemu kamu.”

Seokmin mengangkat wajah, tersenyum geli, “Kamu kan bisa ketemu aku kapan pun kamu mau,” namun kali ini Minghao tersenyum tipis. Ada hal berbeda dari raut wajahnya yang Seokmin tangkap, sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah dia lihat pada Minghao.

“Hao kenapa-”

“-Eh, yamin, yuk? Aku belum makan siang.”

“Tuh, kan, Hao! Padahal kamu cerewet banget kalo aku telat makan, tapi sendirinya baru makan siang jam 4 sore!” Seokmin manyun. Minghao cuma ketawa, mengarahkan mobilnya ke warung bakmi tempat mereka biasa makan.

******

Padahal, yang ngajak makan bakmi dan belom makan siang itu Minghao, tapi tetep aja Seokmin yang langsung dengan semangat mesen bakmi pake pangsit rebus sama bakso. Seokmin langsung aja ngeracik begitu pesenan mereka dateng, “Dicobain dulu, baru ditambah-tambahin,” Minghao senyum liat kelakuan Seokmin.

“Hehe, kebiasaan,” ujar Seokmin seraya memasukkan dua sendok sambel ke bakminya, dan dengan lincah tangannya langsung mindahin sawi ke mangkok Minghao yang langsung nawarin mendekatkan mangkoknya saking udah terbiasanya sama kelakuan Seokmin.

“Sayur tuh dimakan sesekali,” komentar Minghao. Seokmin cuma nyengir.

“Gak suka sawi, pait.”

“Sawi juga gak suka sama kamu, soalnya kamu manis jadinya dia iri.”

Seokmin yang lagi niup-niupin bakminya langsung mengangkat wajah, “Kamu bener Minghao pacar aku, bukan? Kok gombal, sih?” ujarnya tersipu. Minghao cuma ketawa.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan, sembari saling mendengarkan dan bercerita tentang hari masing-masing. Minghao sebelom jemput Seokmin tadi baru beres anterin nyokapnya arisan. Seokmin juga cerita tentang film yang dia tonton tadi. Selesai makan, Minghao langsung meneguk habis teh tawar panasnya. Seokmin melihat Minghao menjilat bibir, seraya telunjuknya menelusuri tepian gelas. Seokmin kayaknya jarang banget ngeliat Minghao nampak segalau ini, karena biasanya Minghao orangnya asertif banget. Kalau dia merasa perlu bicara, maka dia akan bicara pada saat itu juga. Beda sama Seokmin yang sering ragu dan gak enakan.

“Hao,” panggil Seokmin pelan, memandang Minghao lurus-lurus. Dia lalu menarik napas, menata kalimat yang hendak diluncurkan dari mulutnya, “...Ada yang mau kamu omongin…?”

Minghao mengerjap, seolah Seokmin baru aja nembak dia akan suatu hal yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan.

“Iya,” ujar Minghao akhirnya. Seokmin lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya meraih tangan Minghao.

“Kamu...mau cerita?” Seokmin merasakan Minghao meremas tangannya pelan. Minghao lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

“Seminggu abis wisuda...aku bakal kerja di luar pulau selama setahun.”

Seminggu abis wisuda berarti dua minggu dari sekarang.

Seokmin terhenyak. 

******

Perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Seokmin terasa sepi, hanya ada suara radio dalam volume sayup-sayup memutar lagu-lagu random, tidak ada Seokmin yang bersenandung kecil pada setiap lagu yang dia kenali. Saat Minghao melirik ke sisinya, Seokmin hanya memandangi jendela. Minghao mau gak mau jadi merasa bersalah, tapi cepat atau lambat, itu adalah hal yang harus dikatakan.

“Kayaknya aku ngomong terlalu tiba-tiba, ya?” Minghao akhirnya membuka percakapan. Seokmin hanya memainkan gantungan kunci ransel di pangkuannya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

“Seingetku kamu udah pernah bilang kalo kamu diajak ikut proyek di luar kota...aku cuma gak nyangka akan secepet ini…”

Minghao menjilat bibir, “Kamu gak suka?”

Seokmin menggeleng lagi, “Aku cuma perlu waktu nerima…” jawabnya pelan.

Minghao hanya bisa menatap Seokmin dalam diam, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Seokmin. Mobil mereka terus melaju, dan tak seperti biasanya, keduanya tiba-tiba merasa begitu sendirian dan asing di dalam mobil Minghao, tempat di mana mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

******

“Besok...mau jalan, gak?” ujar Minghao ketika Seokmin bersiap turun.

Seokmin menggigit bibir, “Kayaknya gak bisa, deh...aku udah janji mau pergi seharian sama ibu..”

“Oh- oke,” Minghao tersenyum tipis. “Kamu...beneran gapapa?”

“Apanya?”

“Mukanya kayak mau nangis gitu,” Minghao setengah menggoda. Tapi itu ekspresi yang terlalu familiar pada Seokmin, dan sedikit banyak, itu membuatnya kuatir.

“Aku takut- bukannya aku gak percaya kamu, tapi aku takut kangen,” Seokmin menunduk. Mata Minghao membulat, mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang agak sulit ditahan. “Kok, kamu malah mesem-mesem, sih?” Seokmin manyun sebel.

“Ya gimana, dong? Abisan pacar aku lucu,” Minghao mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya meraih sisi wajah Seokmin untuk menariknya pelan dalam ciuman, dan Seokmin membiarkannya. Dalam pikirannya dia menghitung, ini satu hal lagi yang akan dia rindukan kalau Minghao tidak ada.

******

Seokmin gak ingin daftar hal-yang-bakal-dikangenin-dari Minghao bertambah, tapi mereka selama ini udah terlalu lama berada di sekitar satu sama lain. Seokmin mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tidak langsung menjawab pesan Minghao seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Minghao yang kalo ngechat suka singkat, padat, jelas, dan Seokmin yang hobi banget ngasih kaomoji. Sayangnya, semakin dia berusaha mengabaikan, semakin dia menyadari betapa hal-hal kecil di sekelilingnya akan selalu mengingatkan dia pada Minghao.

******

“Ibu tuh, dari tadi manggil-manggil adek. Soalnya Minghao tadi mampir balikin tupperware yang dipinjem mamanya buat bawa makanan kemarin,” ibunya Seokmin langsung merepet begitu melihat anaknya menuruni tangga dan ngeloyor buka kulkas di dapur. “Biasanya adek langsung turun baru liat dia buka pager dari balkon aja.”

Seokmin masih diem, nunduk. Gak mau sampe ketauan ibunya kalo matanya lagi sembab. Tentu saja dia tau tadi Minghao dateng ke rumah, dia bisa mendengar suara riang ibunya ngobrol sama pacar anaknya yang sama disayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

“Kalian berantem?”

“Nggak, bu. Orang adek ketiduran makanya gak denger,” padahal Seokmin tadi lagi bergulung dalam selimutnya sambil nangis. ‘ _Cuman mau LDRan aja udah macem ditinggal kawin, lu._ ’ Seokmin teringat komentar tetehnya. Dia lalu mengisi gelas sampai penuh dan minum, di sudut matanya, tergeletak tupperware ijo yang baru aja dibalikin Minghao. Satu lagi hal sepele yang bakal membuat Seokmin mengingatnya.

Sekarang udah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak Minghao bilang soal rencananya. Besok dia wisuda. Seokmin pengen banget ketemu, tapi dia yakin dia bakalan ambyar kalo liat Minghao. Mentalnya belom siap. Seokmin memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bentar keluar.

"Adeek, nanti tolong mampir ya, beli detergen," cegat ibu begitu mendengar Seokmin membuka pagar rumah.

******

Tapi keluar rumah adalah pilihan yang sangat salah. Komplek itu lebih banyak kenangan dengan Minghao. Jalanannya yang sering mereka lalui bersama dulu waktu pulang sekolah, pojokan tempat Seokmin sempet jatoh dari sepeda sampe patah tulang padahal besoknya ujian kenaikan, tukang mie ayam tempat mereka suka ngerandom makan bareng, dan banyak sudut lainnya yang pernah menjadi tempat di mana dia menemukan Minghao.

Tepi-tepi jalan akan mengingatkannya pada Minghao, karena kadang tiap weekend, mereka janjian bakal jogging bareng --yang dilanjutin sarapan gorengan dari pihak Seokmin. Ada kalanya, Seokmin bakalan iseng lewat depan rumah Minghao pada suatu sore dan menemukan anak itu lagi nyuci mobil. 

Terus, kalo nanti dia mesti urus dokumen ke kampus, setiap sudut lagi-lagi hanya akan mengingatkan dia pada Minghao. Minggu depan, Minghao akan menjadi orang yang tak bisa dia temukan di sudut mana pun di pulau ini --karena dia ada di tempat lain. Tempat yang takkan semudah itu dijangkau. Seokmin merasa sesak. Dia gak siap dengan rasa kangen yang pasti akan meluap, sementara perasaan itu gak bisa dia lampiaskan ke orangnya begitu aja.

Seokmin terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di taman. Posisi mainannya masih sama; perosotan di tengah, ayunan di sisi, terus ada monkey bar cuma sekarang ditambahin papan jungkat jungkit. Catnya mengelupas, pasti yang biasa urus taman belum memperbaruinya.

Taman ini, taman tempat dia bertemu Minghao untuk pertama kalinya. Seokmin tersenyum sendiri.

Seokmin yakin deh, pasti pas pertama kali itu Minghao nganggep dia nyebelin. Udah Seokmin nangis sesenggukan, ingusan, Minghao belom begitu ngerti bahasanya pula. Tapi Minghao malah gak beranjak. Dia nemenin Seokmin duduk sebelum akhirnya nanya kenapa Seokmin nangis; karena ada yang ilang.

_“Pin Naruto...itu dari bapakku…”_

_“Ya udah, nangis aja. Tapi sambil nyari ya.”_

Mereka ngiderin taman, mencari di tiap sudut dan tempat-tempat yang dilewati Seokmin, lalu menemukan pin itu jatoh deket perosotan, _“Nih, jangan nangis lagi_ ,” Minghao menyodorkan pin yang sekarang sudah agak kotor kena pasir itu --dia sendiri juga celemotan tanah di pipi sama bajunya, tapi dia kayaknya gak peduli.

Tentu saja Seokmin memeluknya, dan walaupun dibilang jangan nangis lagi ya, Seokmin tetep aja nangis lagi. Tapi ini beda, ini nangis karena dia menemukan sesuatu. Pin Naruto, kemudian seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Seokmin ngejitak dirinya sendiri, kenapa sih dia mikir kalo seolah-olah kali ini Minghao yang akan menghilang, seperti pin Naruto itu. Minghao kan gak hilang, dia ada di situ, cuma beda tempat.

“Seok?”

Seokmin langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang amat dikenalnya itu. “Hao?”

Minghao meringis, “Kayaknya lama banget aku gak liat kamu.”

Seokmin menahan napas, dia udah janji sama dirinya sendiri kalo nanti ketemu Minghao dia gak boleh nangis. Walaupun demikian, dia bisa merasakan matanya hangat oleh air mata yang mulai menggenang.

******

Ayunan itu dulu kayaknya pas, tapi sekarang rasanya pendek banget. Seokmin dan Minghao duduk di masing-masing ayunan, tangan mereka saling bertaut.

“Aku pengen ketemu kamu banyak-banyak sebelum pergi,” Minghao membuka percakapan, “Melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kita lakukan.”

Seokmin menelan ludah.

“Kayaknya...aneh banget aja kalo dalam satu hari, aku gak ngerasain kehadiran kamu.”

Seokmin akhirnya terisak. Minghao buru-buru turun dari ayunan dan berlutut di depan Seokmin, menggenggam tangannya erat.

“Aku masih takut. Tapi aku gak mau begini, aku gak suka,” ujar Seokmin. “Ini hal yang selalu kamu inginkan, kan? Aku pingin kamu bisa mengejar mimpi kamu dan gak usah mikirin gimana aku...tapi tetep aja aku sedih. Kalo gitu, aku jadinya egois, kan?”

Minghao diam sebentar sebelum kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangan Seokmin. “Nangis aja, gak apa.”

“Tapi nanti kamu sedih.”

“Iya gue akan sedih, tapi di sisi lain,” Minghao nyengir, “Gue jadi tau lo sayang banget, ya, sama gue?”

“Bilang aja Seokmin cengeng,” Seokmin menggerutu.

“Iya, Seokmin cengeng. Tapi itu yang bikin Minghao sayang. Soalnya dia lembut, selalu mikirin gimana orang lain, sampe kadang lupa mikirin diri sendiri.

Aku...lega kamu ngomongin ini. Aku sempet overthinking karena kayaknya kamu beneran gak kayak biasa belakangan ini. Kita gak bakal tau seberapa kuat kita selama gak bisa saling deket satu sama lain. Tapi aku mau usaha untuk bertahan, Seok. Aku sangat mau berusaha, karena itu kamu.”

Seokmin merasakan air mata sudah membasahi dadanya. Dia mengerjap, mencoba mencerna kalimat Minghao.

“Aku masih takut…” Seokmin berkata pelan seraya menunduk. “Tapi aku juga...mau berusaha untuk gak takut. Mau berani untuk menerima kalo ada saatnya kita akan kayak begini...bahwa itu gak berarti kita pisah seterusnya...aku pengen bisa, soalnya…

Soalnya itu kamu.”

Minghao meraih wajah Seokmin, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi itu. Minghao yang masih berlutut kemudian menarik Seokmin pelan hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ciuman yang lembut, hangat, dan basah. Di taman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali itu, di tempat di mana Seokmin kehilangan dan menemukan.

******

“Itu yang belakang awas aja lo tidur, ntar bangun-bangun lo udah rebahan di rumputan tol,” Minghao nyeletuk sambil melirik spion atas yang menunjukkan Mingyu lagi terantuk-antuk di belakang.

“Supir cadangan perlu istirahat dulu, kali,” Mingyu meluruskan duduknya sambil usep-usep muka. “Lagian, nyokap bokap lo ngapa kaga nganterin dah?”

“Gue larang,” ujar Minghao enteng. “Soalnya mereka pengen bawa orang sekampung alias keluarga besar gue sampe ke buyut sama sepupu dua kali. Dikata gua mau umroh, apa.” Minghao lalu membuka mulut ketika Seokmin disampingnya menyodorkan roti keong ke mulutnya.

Seokmin ketawa, “Lah iya, kayaknya mama kamu sempet pengen ajak ibuku, deh. Soalnya semalem ibu nanyain,” Seokmin ngelap sudut bibir Minghao yang kena coklat.

“Itulah makanya aku gak setuju,” Minghao menyahut, matanya ke arah jalan. “Itu aja ibu kamu udah bawain banyak banget makanan, ini itu.”

“Lah, iya juga,” Mingyu menyadari tumpukan kotak makan yang isinya macem-macem roti, snack, pokoknya makanan yang bisa disimpen lama. “Bagi ya, Seok,”

“Ambiil,” ujar Seokmin.

“Jauh banget tempat lo, ya? Kaga ada minimart gitu?” Mingyu ngebuka snacknya.

“Lumayan,” Minghao mengangkat bahu. “Sinyal juga lumayan susah di sana.”

Mingyu nyengir, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk nelusup di antara Minghao dan Seokmin di kursi depan, “Nanti ada yang kangen gimana?” godanya.

Seokmin mengerucutkan bibir, sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Mingyu dan nyengir lebar.

“Yaa kangen aja!” Seokmin meraih tangan Minghao dan menggenggamnya erat, kemudian mereka berdua saling melirik dengan tatapan paling bucin yang pernah Mingyu liat.

“Ya udah, tukang cangcimen pamit undur diri dulu…” Mingyu kembali bersandar di joknya.

Minghao dan Seokmin cuma saling ketawa.

******


End file.
